There You'll Be
by Konstantine Angel
Summary: One stormy night Taichi shows up at Koushiro's house unexpectedly and over the course of one night and the next morning something between the two boys has arose. love, heartache, and a tragedy that will change their lives forever awaits.
1. Stormy Nights

A/N: Well hey everyone! Kay here bringing you my first ever Digimon story and it is a Taishiro story! Oh yea! The best Digimon slash couple in my opinion! This is just a sweet story, somewhat songfic, about Tai and Koushiro's journey of falling in love and the adventures it leads them on. Angst, horror, comedy, and the whole nine yards! Every chapter is a new turning point in their rocky relationship and brings new surprises. 

I own nothing in association with Digimon of course because if I did I wouldn't be writing these fanfic's I'd be making new Digimon episodes and airing them for all to see! Lol!

Well other than that I don't think there's any other information I need to explain. So please Read and Review! Nice reviews please! Critique and tell me what you liked and what could be improved. If you didn't like it tell me why so I can change it. And Like I've said it's a Taishiro which means yaoi/shounen-ai which means is you don't like that stuff you might as well X out of the page now because you have been warned! I'm not planning on any lemony scenes but I don't know yet. I've never actually written one before so I don't plan on starting but you never know. Depends on how the story goes. Well I guess it's time for you all to get to reading!

**..:There You'll Be:..  
**A Tai x Koushiro Story

Stormy Nights

CHAPTER I

It was another dark, cold, and rainy night and Koushiro sat in his room all alone upgrading his computer. This was where he spent most of his time now a days since everyone else was so busy, off living their own life, their own dreams. Mimi had moved to New York, dyed her hair pink, and become the party girl they all knew she'd become. Yamato had hit it big with his band and was touring the country. He came back and visited everyone when they weren't on tour or recording a new album. Jyou was busy with school. Regular school, night school, tutors in the mornings, and an all day Saturday booked full of classes. If they were lucky they might see him for a while on Sunday but those were the day's he was usually sleeping and cramming in information for upcoming tests and stuff. Takeru and Hikari were busy dealing with the new digi-destined, Daisuke, Iori, Ken, and Miyako, so no one saw much of them. Sora and Taichi were the only one's around much anymore and it was still a rare event to see Sora. So really it was down to just Taichi. He was still busy with soccer and training but he didn't let it run his life.

"We're all so separated now a days. It's almost as if we don't even know one another anymore." Koushiro sighed as he watched the flicked monitor in front of him that illuminated his face in the dim room he sat in. He was nineteen and had moved into this small apartment only five minutes earlier. His parent's weren't keen on him moving out on his own. They always were over protective, but it just showed how much they cared and that meant a lot to him…..even if they were only his adopted parents.

Koushiro pushed away from his desk and made his way out of the small bedroom and into the living room/kitchen area. He had to stumble through most of the room to get to the switch for the lights, but from living there for such a long time now it was becoming simpler to move through the dark rooms at night. "I still don't think I'll ever get use to the living alone like this." He laughed, "It's too quiet and private." Even though he always complained about there being too much noise and commotion around him and how he got no privacy, he's finding out just how much it helped keep him sane all those years.

He was just about to open the door to the refrigerator when a loud knock sounded through out the silent room. 'Who in the world would be coming over this late and in this kind of weather?' Koushiro thought to himself as he hesitantly made his way over to the door. He reached out and grabbed the knob of the door, turned it, and slowly began opening it, but the door opened on it's own from the weight of a certain spiky haired boy leaning up against it. "Taichi! What are you—" Koushiro caught the boy before he collapsed onto the floor, and the instant he gently laid him down on the ground he knew what was wrong, "Tai'! You're been drinking!" Koushiro had never seen Taichi drunk like this before. Sure, Taichi had partied a few times, had a reasonable amount of alcohol, but nothing like this.

"K-Kou…Koushiro?" Taichi coughed. He blinked his eyes a little and tried sitting up, but he fell back to the ground in an instant. Koushiro began to panic at the point. He only knew that he had to get Taichi up on a more comfortable surface and onto his stomach or he could suffocate from trying to throw up. "God, Taichi, why'd you go and do this to yourself?" Koushiro scolded the boy as he got the brunette onto his back and carried him into the bedroom, this of course not being the easiest of tasks seeing as Taichi was much taller than Koushiro, and quite heavy, but he managed to get him onto the bed. He ran into the adjacent bathroom to get a wet cloth and a bucket for later. "Well, looks like it's going to be a long night." Koushiro said as he sat down on the bed next to Taichi, the bucket on the floor near Tai's head. Koushiro sat there patting the older boy's forehead with the wet cloth and just staring at the helpless body. "God, Tai, I hate seeing you like this. What could have caused you to do such a thing?"

The night went on and Taichi hadn't woken up in nearly two hours, but he seemed to be doing over all fine. Koushiro just sat with him, dampening the cloth every so often. He felt like a mother taking care of a sick child, which made him miss his parent's, and his home even more, but then he began to think of his real parent's a cold shudder ran through his body. He never knew his real parent's and he never expected to either. They gave him up and that's that. 'Who care's about them anyway. I have great parent's and even greater friend's.' Who harshly thought to himself. A cold, angry look crossed his childish face, but soon softened to a calming stare. 'It would be nice to at least know who they are….I guess…" Suddenly Taichi woke up in a fit of coughing. Koushiro took a hold of his shoulder and rubbed his back gently as the boy kept coughing. Finally Tai leaned over and let it go, throwing up a good amount down into the small bucket next to him. Koushiro grabbed the cloth again and continued to wipe the boy's forehead.

"Ugh….what happened…where am I?" Taichi grumbled hoarsely as he brought up a hand to rub his eyes.

"Well you showed up here about two and a half hours ago drunker than I've ever seen you." Koushiro explained as he helped turn Taichi over upon his back and propped him up with a few pillows.

"Koushiro? Wow, I had no idea this was where I had ended up. Sorry about this man." Taichi groggily spoke as he now rubbed his throbbing head. His whole body was aching and his stomach wasn't too happy with him at the moment.

"No problem Tai. Of course let's not have a repeat of this ever again because you really gave me a scare. I just opened the door and you collapsed right onto the floor."

"Wow, I really was out. I don't even remember half of what happened, or why I'm even drunk in the first place." Tai explained still rubbing his head, now more so trying to think of what was going on rather than the pain.

"Well maybe you'll remember more of it in the morning. Right now I think the only thing you should do is rest. You can sleep here for the night and I'll take you home in the morning. There's no way I'm letting you leave in this condition. Besides, the weather's gotten worse as well. Speaking of, we should probably get you out of those wet clothes so you don't catch a cold or something." Koushiro more so commanded than suggested.

"Geez, Kou, you sound like my mother." Taichi laughed. "But you're probably right." Koushiro stood up and went over to the small closet and pulled out a large shirt and some cotton pajama-type pants and threw them over to Taichi. He went back over and helped Tai stand up and led him over to the bathroom. Tai was still a little shaky but no where near as bad as before.

"I guess you'll be fine in there by yourself?" Koushiro chuckled as he shut the door.

"I think I can handle this on my own, yea." Taichi laughed back. The smaller red headed boy stood watch at the door to make sure Tai didn't collapse again or anything. Tai difficultly peeled off the rain soaked clothes and put on the warm, drier clothes that Koushiro had given him. He emerged, leaving the wet clothes on the bathroom floor, and went straight back to the bed. Koushiro just rolled his eyes and paid no attention to the wet clothes at the moment, but followed Tai back to the bed.

"It's a good thing I got the extra trundle bed for just such an occasion." Koushiro laughed as he reached under the bed Tai was propped upon and pulled out the trundle bed that was under it. He pulled back the covers and grabbed one of the extra pillows, then positioned himself in the less comfortable bed. "Well goodnight Ta—" Koushiro began to say, but Taichi had already drifted back into the world of dreams. 'Hmm, he must have really overdone it. Tai's not one to fall asleep that fast on any occasion. Oh well.' "Sweet dreams my friend." The red head softly spoke as he smiled looking upon Taichi's sleeping body. A warm feeling ran through Koushiro's body at that point that he had never felt before when looking at the older boy. He just shook his head and brushed it off, but because of it he didn't get to sleep for nearly another half hour. When he did get to sleep, all he could think about was the careless, carefree leader who was sleeping in his clothes, in his bed.

A/N: So what do you all think of it so far? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Do tell, do tell? Be nice of course. I will be writing more but it's midnight and I have school tomorrow so I' going to get to bed. Lol. Please Review! Reviews are good!


	2. Dish Pan Hands and Strawberry Pocky

A/N: IT IS FINALLY FINISHED! HOORAY! throws a party Sorry it took so long. I was just so busy with school and personal life and lack of ideas that I couldn't finish it. But I did and it makes me happy! Well hope you like it!

**Dish Pan Hands and Strawberry Pocky**

**Chapter Two**

Koushiro's restless night kept him stirring for many hours until he finally awoke around seven the next morning. What he woke to was a missing Taichi and a pleasant aroma coming from somewhere. "What in the world?" Koushiro outwardly asked as he made his way out into the living area and found Taichi, with his crazy hair going every which way and still wearing the clothes he was given last night, cooking breakfast. "Tai', what are you doing?"

"Making some breakfast," Taichi smiled," I was hungry and I'm sure it's been a while since you've had a good home cooked meal since you never were the best cook. I also wanted to do something as thanks for helping me last night."

"Aw, Tai. You really don't have to." Koushiro said sitting down at the table outside the small kitchen room.

"Come on Koushiro, you're way too hard on yourself. Too independent. Just let me help you this time." Taichi smiled brighter as he flipped over the two eggs he was making onto the plate. Koushiro smiled as he watched his busy friend at work and felt that same strange feeling he felt last night before getting to sleep. 'Why do I keep getting this feeling and what's it for?" Koushiro thought very frustrated.

"Voila! Breakfast is served." Taichi sang out as he carried over the two plates full of delightful smelling food. He sat one plate in front of Koushiro and then sat the other one down across from the red haired boy for himself. They ate in mostly silence, once in a while striking up something to talk about, but it never lasted long. Taichi was more into sports whereas Koushiro stuck to computers and electronics so trying to talk to the other about these topics was like speaking in different languages to each other.

"Wow Tai, I forgot how good of a cook you were." Koushiro said as he pushed the plate away from him, signaling he was finished. He leaned back a rubbed his stomach as he stretched out.

"Thanks Kou." Taichi smiled and then started laughing," I should move in with you and cook meals for you all the time! It'd be like we were married or something!" At this remark Koushiro jumped slightly in the chair causing it to fall back.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Koushiro sat up quickly looking straight at his friend who had stopped laughing when the red haired boy crashed landed on the floor.

"I was just joking Kou. You sure are uptight all of the sudden." Taichi eyed him strangely and then stood up. Koushiro could feel his face was burning from the inevitable blush that had crossed over it. He gave a heavy sigh and then followed his friend's action by standing up as well.

"Well Tai, since you made breakfast I'll be the one to clean up. It's only right for me to." Koushiro insisted as he picked up the plates from the table.

"Come on Koushiro. I'm the one who messed them up so I should be the one to clean them. You always try doing everything, it's time you let someone else do things for you." Taichi rebelled and went to take the plates from the shorter boy, but Koushiro held on tight. Both boys were stubborn and neither one would give up and Taichi knew this. So he compromised. "How about this. You can clean up, but I'm still going to help you. Deal?"

"…. Fine." Koushiro sighed as he and his spiky haired friend made their way to the kitchen sink.

Koushiro hadn't cleaned up his kitchen for the past few days so there was quite a pile up of dishes and Taichi insisted on cleaning all of them. Seeing as how Koushiro wasn't about to let him do all of them by himself he helped clean them. Koushiro wasn't one for cleaning whereas Taichi had become quite a clean freak over the years. Koushiro was organized while still being a pig. Taichi wasn't one bit organized but everything was always clean. They stood side by side at the sink, each cleaning their own stack of dishes and then putting them away. Koushiro had finished his pile of dishes before Taichi and still felt bad by letting his soccer-loving friend clean up the mess he didn't even make so he decided to grab a few of the remaining dishes to clean them. The first one he grabbed though just happened to be the same one Taichi was about to clean. They're hands met, Tai's on top of Kou's. They didn't pull away instantly, but instead stood there.

'W-what's going on?' Koushiro thought to himself. His mind was racing as fast as his heart was beating. The blush on his face was even more fiercely burning this time than before and he couldn't move.

"Geez Kou, you should quite now before your hands shrivel up and fall off." Taichi laughed as he made the move to loose contact. He just carried on with cleaning the remaining few dishes and said nothing more. Koushiro picked up the troublesome plate and cleaned it quickly. After he put it away he looked down at his hands. 'Wow, they are a kind of bad. Wait what am I doing!' Koushiro quickly put his hands down, another slight pink discoloration came across childish face as he walked out of the kitchen and headed through the messy apartment to the bathroom.

"Hey Kou! Where you going?" Taichi yelled out to him as he put away the last two clean dishes and began drying off his wet hands.

"I…uh…uh---I'm going to go…go to the uh…bathroom! Yea the bathroom, just real quick!" Koushiro shakily responded to Taichi as he dashed into the small bathroom. "What's wrong with me?" Koushiro asked to his pale reflection. Turning the faucet to let water flow he splashed a hand full of the cold water onto his burning face, then sat down against the bathroom wall. He sat there hugging his knees to his chest and remained in deep thought. 'I've never felt this way before. Am I like….sick or something? No, that can't be seeing how I only feel like this around---" His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as another scarlet expression came across him. 'But….that can't be. Taichi's my best friend and nothing…more. So why, then…do I feel like this?' His eyes tightened and he was more confused than ever now. As he went to stand up, his hand ended up landing on the rain soaked pants his friend had left on the floor. Out of the pocket, a small, folded piece of paper fell out in which Koushiro curiously picked up. Without opening it he walked out of the bathroom and returned the kitchen to cleaning the rest of the small apartment. Koushiro, still deep in thought and confused, didn't seem to care and made his way over to the couch. Seeing Koushiro's return, Taichi joined his friend on the black leather couch Kou's parent's had given to him as a moving out present.

"Hey Koushiro, what's wrong with you today? You' re so edgy and stuff. Loosen up." Taichi laughed, nudging his friend's shoulder.

"Oh, sorry Tai. I just have a lot on my mind right now." Koushiro smiled then hand Tai the note. "This fell out of your wet pants. I hope it wasn't too important."

"It…it was…nothing. Thanks Kou." Tai sighed, and then smiled at his friend. Looking back to the note his smile faded away and another sigh escaped from his lips. "Truth be told, this is part of the reason of why I was drunk and…why I have no where to go now."

"Taichi?" Koushiro looked upon his friend in disbelief. "Are you saying…your parent's kicked you out?1"

"Yeah. All from this silly little not, pretty sad, uh?" Taichi attempted to laugh, but he was trying to hold back the tears that were ready to fall. Koushiro still couldn't believe what he was hearing. None of it seemed possible because aside from his own parent's with him, Tai's parents were the closest and most understanding parents around. What could have possibly caused them to just kick out their son?

"Well, Tai, if you don't mind me asking, what was in the note?" Koushiro gently asked. Taichi normally wasn't an emotional person so this was somewhat of a new experience for the red haired boy. Taichi stared at him blankly for a second before sighing once more and standing to make his way over to a nearby window. Koushiro followed the brunettes every movement and took hold the image of the boy's tan skin, illuminated by the slight light from the sun flooding in through the window, along with the boy's slender figure covered by the borrowed clothes from last night, and of course his spiky brown hair randomly going in every direction. In short, to Koushiro, he was beautiful. 'Wow. I've…I never knew Tai was so…beautiful.' The genius boy stared in awe, quickly shaking it off before his new attraction noticed.

"It was a love note to someone. However, I never finished or delivered it to them. Now, I don't think it really matters. I know there's no chance for me so why bother?" Tai explained, not looking to Koushiro at any time. "My parents found it and freaked at what I had written, but more so about who it was to. They didn't want to accept the fact I was in love and decided I was old enough to live on my own so they kicked me out. So now I have nowhere to go. Unless…" Taichi's eyes widened and a smile appeared on his face as he looked over to Koushiro.

"I've seen that smile before. What are you planning Tai?" The younger boy questioned his friends scheming mind. There was no telling what crazy ideas the fearless leader was coming up with.

"Welllll…..maybe I could….live with you? At least until I found my own place that is." Taichi responded, adding the last part in quickly. He stood there and observed his friend, waiting for a response. Nothing. Silence was sitting in the air between him. Koushiro just looked upon in a dumbstruck expression. This wasn't what he was expecting to hear that's for sure. Finally he found words to speak.

"Tai…I..I just don't know. Do you think it's a good idea? I mean, what am I saying. Yea it's a good idea but, hmm…" Koushiro looked down to the ground and thought deeply about his friend's request. He knew having Taichi around more often, as in every minute of every day, would be a nice change because he'd have someone to talk to and hang with when the day hit the point of boredom, but he wasn't sure how his emotions would handle having the boy around. He knew that the feelings he was having were in fact because Taichi was around. There was no other logical explanation to it but that. He, Koushiro, was in fact attracted to his best friend.

"Come on Koushiro. It won't be for too long. You won't even know I'm here!" Taichi smiled brightly at him. Koushiro looked over to him and melted away in his smile. What was he doing? This was Taichi, his best friend, and the chance for him to do something to help him. His confused and troubled face slowly shifted to a serious glare then finally a heart-warming smile.

"Why not! It'll be nice having someone around for a change." The red haired boy nodded and just watched his friend's ecstatic response.

"THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! I'll find someway to repay you for this. Not sure how but don't worry I will! Just…THANKS!"

"Aww, Tai. Don't even think about needing to repay me. It's the least I can do for my best friend and all." Koushiro smiled. "So how about some pocky to celebrate!" The smaller boy jumped up from where he was sitting and rushed into the kitchen to grab the small box of strawberry flavored pocky sticks.

"You sure do know how to treat a friend, don't you Koushiro!" Taichi happily smiled as he sat down on the couch, Koushiro soon joining him. The red haired boy pulled out a few sticks of the pocky and handed them to his spiky haired friend. They sat there eating the sugary sweet candy sticks, mostly in silence, until one remained which Koushiro immediately snatched and devoured.

"Hey! I wanted to eat that!" Taichi, sarcastically hurt, exclaimed to the boy. He crossed his arms and pouted slightly, trying not to laugh.

"Well you just weren't quick enough." Koushiro laughed, still with some of the pocky left in his mouth. "If you want it so bad then try and take it." Tai turned his head and slyly looked at his friend. In one swift movement Taichi pounced onto of his friend and forced his mouth down upon the other boys mouth. Koushiro couldn't believe what was happening. His mouth dropped open in utter shock, but this only allowed for Tai to sneak in and take would he had planned to get. But surprisingly enough…. it didn't stop there.

A/N: Well guys, Read and Review PLEASE! Thank you!


	3. Confessions

A/N: I have finally completed the third chapter everyone! YAY FOR ME! I've already started work on the fourth one but it'll be hard to finish because I have to think of really cute dates and places for them to go and all. But don't worry I'll get in done. This chapter is sad and emotional. Kind of Soap Operay. Hehe. But hey, people are emotional. lol

Confessions  
Chapter Three

Koushiro still hadn't recovered from the utter shock of the situation so he hadn't made any more to break away, but truth be told…he wasn't planning on it anyway. He had to do something though before it went too far. What if Taichi was only fooling around? He didn't was to let his spiky haired friend know that…he was enjoying it. All these thoughts were racing through his head, all meshing together.

'I have to pull back before this goes too far.' This was the only conclusion he had come to, even if it was hard for him to do. 'I …I have to…I have to pull a---' but he didn't. In the end, Taichi was the one to finally break the lip lock with a face whiter than a sheet. Only one word escaped from the boy's mouth, which was the same word that came to Koushiro's mind at the same time.

"Damn it…" Taichi spoke, nearly trembling. He lifted himself off of the smaller boy and began pacing around the room, curing at himself. Koushiro finally composed himself enough to sit up and fill the conversational gap.

"W-what just…happened?" Koushiro calmly questioned with confusion. Taichi didn't stop pacing and took a while to finally respond.

"What happened was I just totally screwed up AGAIN!" The older boy screamed out. He slammed his fist against the wall as his forehead rested upon it, letting the tears from his eyes fall to the floor. Koushiro was still confused to what was going on so he continued to think of something to smooth things out seeing that he thought he was the one who'd screwed up. He gave a slight laugh to try to lighten the tension and then asked, "I knew you loved pocky but I didn't know you liked it that much. You were just messing around…right?" Taichi slammed his fist once more against the wall and then turned around to where the back of his head rested against the wall. Koushiro could hardly bare to look at his friend in all that pain. His eyes were clenched shut, filled with painful tears, both his fists were white knuckled and shaking, and the rest of his body was just completely trembling. He finally looked over to his helpless, confused friend in much terror. Koushiro instantly saw it in his eyes: Taichi hadn't just been messing around. He, too, had feelings for his best friend.

The red heads jaw dropped at the realization while his eyes widened upon his friend. Taichi's heart completely dropped seeing the boy's expression and he made an instant dart for the door, but Koushiro leapt up and grabbed his arm before he could make his escape. Taichi pushed the boy off him and tired once more to leave.

"Taichi! Stop!" Koushiro cried out, somewhat angered with what his friend was doing. The spiky haired boy stopped dead in his tracks, flinching from the tense demand. Koushiro could see the pain his friend was going through and took a calming breath before continuing. Cautiously he brought up his hand and placed it on the boy's shoulder. Taichi, again, flinched from the touch of his hand, but slowly relaxed as Koushiro spoke. "Tai'…where would you go? Just stay here…with me…for now." He chose his words carefully and spoke calmly, never taking his eyes away from Taichi. The spiky haired boy clenched his eyes again and suddenly turned to face Koushiro before beginning to ramble on.

"Look, Kou', I can explain everything. I just got caught up in the moment and reacted to the challenge and just went for it, but yea, I went too far because I couldn't stop myself because I guess I did like it and it felt good and I don't know what came over me and I'm really sorry and just I---" Koushiro tired to get in a word or two but nothing was stopping Taichi. So he too reacted in the moment. He grabbed the collar of Taichi's shirt and pulled him forward in another warm kiss. This time it was Taichi who went through the states of shock, and it'd be Koushiro who would break off first.

"Taichi…it's alright. I understand how you feel." Koushiro spoke directly to Taichi, never looking anywhere except into his big, bright, confused eyes. No words came from the taller boys lips, but more tears still flowed out from his reddened eyes. Finally, letting out on big sob, he wrapped his arms around his friend and cried. Koushiro gently put his arms around Taichi and held him with all his strength, softly whispering claming words in his ear to calm him down. Of course, listening to his friends crying and pain, his eyes too began to tear up, but he refused to let himself weaken because he had to be the stronger one and help Taichi get through.

Finally, after a long time of standing there and holding on to each other, Taichi pulled back. He used the sleeve of his shirt to dry is swollen eyes and then gave a soft smile to Koushiro.

"Thanks, Kou'. Don't know what I would do without you." Taichi gently laughed. "But I don't get it. What brought on this sudden change of emotions?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. And what about Sora? And that note?" Koushiro began interrogating.

"Well, Sora was the one who helped show me who my true affections were for. In, quote-unquote, liking her, I found out just how much un-attracted to her or any girl for that matter. At the time, I realized that the one who kept catching my eye was actually Yamato." Taichi explained as the two went and sat back on the couch.

"So I'm guessing the note was to Yamato and when you parents found it freaked out, disbelief, denial, and disowned you basically." Koushiro said, trying to put everything together. Taichi nearly began to cry again at the mention of his parents and Koushiro noticed this and moved on quickly. "That still doesn't explain how I fit into this."

"Well I'm getting to that part. First off, that note in particular wasn't to Yamato, but in fact was going to you. However, I have written to Yamato about my feelings. He freaked at first and that's why we went that week without talking earlier this year. He finally returned my note and explained how he accepted me for who I was but he just wasn't like that." Taichi was slightly shaking as he recalled all these events and before he could continue his story, Koushiro did it for him.  
"That's when he and Sora got together. And also when I found you in the park."

"I had been there crying almost an hour before you got there. And being that it was only the first week into summer I thought the rest of my summer was going to be wrecked, but thanks to you it wasn't." Taichi smiled as he put a hand on Koushiro's shoulder and looked over to him.

"Of course, you had told me you were upset because Yamato had taken Sora from you, when in actuality it was the exact opposite. Then, being the best friend I am and trying to cheer you up, I invited you to come to my families beach house with me for the summer." Koushiro smiled back to him, placing his hand upon Taichi's.

"Just you and me alone for the whole summer away from everything. It was the best summer I've ever had." Taichi folded his hands into his lap and looked away from Koushiro as a scarlet blush crossed over his cheeks and he whispered, "It was also when I first realized how much you meant to me and how much," He turned back to face hi red haired friend with tears glistening his eyes," that I loved you." After holding it in for so long Koushiro finally couldn't take it anymore. His eyes filled with tears and he leaned over in Taichi's shoulder and cried. It was now Taichi's turn to hold Koushiro, but it wouldn't last long. The smaller boy jumped up from his seat and stood with his back to Taichi. He was losing it. He was completely falling apart on the inside. "Koushiro?"

"Is…is that…what I'm feeling? Is that the reason I've stayed up almost every night since we came home from the beach house because I couldn't stop smiling or…or thinking about you?" Koushiro turned around, screaming at Taichi. The spiky haired boy looked in terror at his friend's rage. He was speechless. "I've been so confused and freaked out for the past three months that I haven't been able to think straight because of it. I didn't know what was wrong with me, and now you're telling me it's all because…because…"

"…Because what, Kou'?" Taichi timidly asked, never taking his eyes off him.

"Because I'm…in love with you." Koushiro quietly responded. Taichi's eyes widened at his response and he immediately leapt up and wrapped the smaller boy in a securing hug. "I didn't realize any connection between these feelings and you until today. And I was scared. I was scared of being…in love."

"Oh, Koushiro. It's okay. I'm here to help you. Whatever you need I will do everything I can to get it for you. Anything." He took a hold of his younger friends shoulders and pulled back to look straight into his eyes. Koushiro was still in near hysterics trying to deal with all the emotions that were screaming through him and out of his heart. By looking into Taichi's eyes he slowly felt reassurance and hope and was able to let out a few more words.

"Taichi…what I want….is you," As his eyes fell close, Taichi leaned over and, sweet and gently, placed his moist lips upon the feather soft lips of the helpless red haired boy he securely held in his arms. Giving all of himself to the boy he loved.

A/N: Well there you go! They're finally getting together. Hehe. Well, please leave reviews. More reviews means the faster I get around to finish more chapters and the faster you find out what happens! Love you all!


End file.
